


When I Reach Over, You Aren't There

by Spinchip (Thatkindghost)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bittersweet, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post S7, search for wu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindghost/pseuds/Spinchip
Summary: Splitting up to look for Wu was for the best. Zane calls his boyfriend late at night, just to check up on him.(Prompt: Things you said with too many miles between us)
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 19





	When I Reach Over, You Aren't There

Cole picks up on the second ring, “Hey.” He says gruffly, not out of any irritation towards Zane for calling so late and waking him up, but the scratch of someone who wasn’t asleep anyway.

“Hello.” Zane says quietly, catching the hotel door before it can close, easing it into place and sealing Kai’s sleep mumbling behind the door. He walks a few steps into the endlessness of the hallway to keep Kais sensitive ears from picking up on his quiet conversation, he didn’t want to wake him up.

There’s the sound of shifting on the other end of the line and Cole sighs deeply, “How’s it going?”

“No luck.” Zane says quietly, aware of the hotel's thin walls despite its insistence that this is a place of utmost privacy. “You and Jay?”

“No signs of him anywhere. Nya and Lloyd haven't heard anything, either.” There’s a click and Zane can hear the murmur of voices, the TV a soothing background between them. It’s the news, Zane can tell. Even now Cole is waiting for any clues on Master Wu.

Zane shakes his head, massaging at his temples. The search was proving more and more fruitless, he’s not sure how much longer they can sustain this wild goose chase- he doesn’t dare voice that, swallowing it down sourly. Master Wu was like a father to him, he would never stop looking... but sometimes, especially days like this that seemed to blur together, in places like these where he and Kai share a cramped room and the white of his boots is too jarring against the dingy carpets, Zane allows himself to be realistic. They are never going to find him, are they?

Cole’s voice cuts into the darkening silence softly, “How’re you holding up?”

Zane exhales long and low and tries not to fall apart, “I miss you.” He says finally, closing his eyes, leaning over to slump against the wall in a rare moment of weakness.

“Yeah, Snowflake, I miss you too.” There’s an ache in his boyfriends voice Zane wants to chase away, but he can’t hold him like he used to, and the phone is a poor substitute for Coles warm weight. The sounds of fabric shifting and Coles voice comes a little closer, and Zane can Imagine how he’s sitting- on his side, the phone trapped under his ear against his pillow, the blankets pulled up, “We can rotate teams again soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Zane says honestly, opening his eyes to trace the patterns on the wallpaper across from him.

“What, Kai causing you that much trouble?” Cole teases, voice turning thick with the beginnings of a yawn.

“You don’t know the half of it.” They fall quiet again, and Zane allows himself a moment to listen to Coles breathing... start to get suspiciously slow, “You’re going to fall asleep on the phone again, Rocky.” He chides gently.

Cole murmurs something into the phone and Zane has to prompt him to repeat it, “’s hard to fall asleep without you, your voice helps.” He admits, “Haven’t had to sleep alone in a long while.”

“I am sure Jay would love to have you.”

“Pfft,” Cole laughs sleepily into the phone, “He’s too small, it’s not the same. it’s you, frosty. it’s gotta be you.”

Warmth spreads through Zane's chest and he grins into the phone, “It’s you for me too, love. Try and get some sleep.”

A mumbled affirmation and a “You too,” and Cole is gone, the one connection between them snapped. He stares down at the phone, trying to catch the smile before it slips off his face as loneliness rears its head once more.

He presses the phone to his forehead for a long moment, feeling a little childish about the affectionate action, before slipping back into his room and crawling into the open twin bed. Sleep eludes him for a long while.

he’s not used to sleeping alone, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them... Thanks for reading!


End file.
